One-Shots
by We-are-Wonderlanders
Summary: A compilation of one-shots between Snake Eyes and Temper (OC). Also read A Snake with a Temper, Revival, and The Tempers of Others to see more of them.
1. AN: Explanation

Let me explain...

I am still working on my two in progress GI Joe stories. This is something that I've been working on and have been publishing to Wattpad. I have quite a bit already written and published there, and now I'm publishing it here. These are one-shots that I think of and write that are between Snake Eyes and my OC, Temper.


	2. Halloween

Temper walked through the base, looking for her next victim. When she heard footsteps behind her she quickly disappeared into the shadows. Duke walked through and looked around, a bit apprehensive. _So word got around, huh?_ she thought to herself. Duke slowed down when he came to the edge of the shadows. Temper had previously turned off all the light from where Duke stood to the living quarters. Seemingly steeling his nerves he took another step and that's when Temper decided to make her move. She popped out right in front of him, pure horror washed over his face, he jumped back and screamed, "Holy shit!"

Temper bent over in laughter, clutching her sides.

"Jesus, Temper," Duke said.

"I got you good!"

Suddenly she felt two hands encircle her waist and she yelped as she was yanked into the shadows by the silent ninja who dragged her to their room.

Duke's surprised expression looked into the dark and couldn't see anything.

"Temper?" he called. Getting no reply he shrugged his shoulders and went back to the rec room, not seeing Temper until the next morning.


	3. Christmas

Temper's feet hit the snow with a soft thud and she continued running. She weaved in and out of the trees, making sure not to look back. Her heart pounded in her ears, the only sound she could hear was her bare feet running on top of the soft snow and the footsteps of the man behind her. He certainly wasn't trying to be quiet as she could hear him before he fell in step beside her. She didn't look to him and he didn't glance to her.

They came out of the forested area and went from snow to hard, rocky ground. Still they kept running until the edge of the cliff came near and they came to an abrupt stop.

Temper's muscles ached and she reveled in the feeling. Snake Eyes handed her a bottle which she gratefully took and drank from with greed. Her lungs pushed and pulled air out, her heart raced.

Temper was dressed in a sports bra and boy shorts, Snake Eyes wore something a little more appropriate, sweat pants and a t-shirt. It didn't matter as sweat followed gravity's rules and ran down their bodies. Heat radiated from the two, a product of their exercise that made them wish the air was a little chillier.

Snake Eyes sat down and Temper followed suit. Orange, red, and yellow painted the horizon and the sun bid them goodnight. A light blue filled the sky, then navy, and white stars dotted their vision. Temper laid back onto the cold ground and named the constellations above her. Meanwhile, Snake Eyes watched her every movement and wondered how he came across her and what he did to deserve her. She often thought the same thing.

Temper looked to Snake Eyes only to catch him staring at her. She gave him her brightest smile that took his breath away.

"Enjoying the view?" she teased.

**Thoroughly**, he signed.

"We should start heading back," she advised.

**Right, we still have to cook dinner**.

It seemed to Temper that the run back was shorter than the run there. When they were safely in the cabin Snake Eyes fixed dinner and then joined Temper in the shower.

Temper sat in between Snake Eyes' legs and leaned back onto his chest. Timber made his way to his master and Temper sitting by the fire and curled up next to them. Temper watched the clock intensely until the hands reached twelve, then she turned her head and kissed Snake Eyes.

When they broke apart she said to him, "Merry Christmas."


	4. Poltergeist

Beating each other could not have taken any longer. Almost three hours passed and the two were still trying to pin each other down. Then again, it could have ended a while ago if the two did not take short breaks frequently throughout the fight to critique the other.

As soon as Temper blocked one of Snake Eyes' punches, her stomach growled. A blush of embarrassment crept onto her cheeks and her eyes widened.

"Sorry, do you mind if we take a break for lunch?"  
Snake Eyes shook his head and signed, **We can eat in my room.**

"Thank you!"

The two swiftly made their way to the mess hall then to Snake Eyes' room where they sat and watched _Poltergeist_. Something Snake Eyes almost regretted when Temper got scared. On the bright side she clung onto whatever was near her when she got scared which, fortunately for him, was him. He was tempted to stop the movie and had asked twice. She refused to let him, saying, 'she wasn't that scared'. But one had to wonder whether she meant that as her nails almost broke through his skin. She breathed a sigh of relief when the credits rolled on the screen and she splayed her fingers out on Snake Eyes' arm, finally removing the claws from his flesh. He looked down at her when she laid her head on his shoulder and her eyes travelled up to meet his. The need for sleep was evident, her eyelids dropped and breathing became shallow.

"Another round of sparring?" Temper questioned. He could not believe the words that came out of her mouth. She was about to fall asleep and asked if they were going to spar?

**No. **

"How come?"

**You're tired.**

"Am not!" Snake Eyes knew she was not going give in easily and opted for the quickest way to what he wanted. He knocked her out. Not one of the most logical moves as she would probably yell at him later, but dragging her from the training room to her bed did not sound fun either. Gently setting her down on top of the thick comforter he moved off the bed to change.


	5. Private Island

Sunlight filtered through the cracks of the curtains. Temper groaned and softly nudged Snake Eyes with her elbow. He moved his arms to hug her tightly from behind and promptly rolled them both to the other side so the sunlight was hitting their backs instead.

Temper pulled the sheets back up to her chin and snuggled in closer to Snake Eyes as humanly possible. Her back burned pleasurably from the warmth his body provided and she hoped that he didn't wake up any time soon and insist that they do something.

It took months to get him to agree to take time off and even then she could only get him to agree to three days. She had to pull some strings and a few favors with a couple of people she knew. It paid off as they were spending three days of bliss on a private island in the Caribbean.

They had got in last night and Temper was glad to see the fridge fully stocked with just about everything imaginable. It meant they didn't have to find a way to get food and she didn't have to strangle someone for not doing as she asked.

After shooting a quick thank you text to her younger sister and brother-in-law, Temper showed Snake Eyes around the place before ending up in the bed room.

Which left them where they are now. Sleeping in with Snake Eyes vaguely wondering what time it was and Temper hoping he wouldn't find out.

Snake Eyes moved to grab her hand. _Time?_ he wrote into her palm.

Without opening her eyes she wrote into his hand, _Sleep_. Feeling quite pleased with her answer to him, she dug her head farther into the pillow and brought his arm back around her waist.

Snake Eyes let her be for another hour before pulling away. She almost scared him by how fast she turned and latched on him, groaning about giving her another hour of sleep and how cold she was.

He chuckled and got out of bed, Temper and all, with the sheets still wrapped the both of them. He made his way to the kitchen, assembled a bowl of fruit, and settled down on a couch in what looked like an open living room with a fire place.

Snake Eyes picked up her hand agains and wrote into her palm, _TV? _He expected her to mumble out where a room might be but instead she pointed to a side table next the couch. Snake Eyes opened the small drawer to see a remote but didn't see a television in sight. Temper grabbed it out of his hands and pressed the very top button. Above the fireplace, a panel of wall moved away to reveal a large television that popped to life.

Hearing a soft giggle, he looked to Temper who was looking up at him and repositioned herself so her back was to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and signed, **How did you manage to get us this?**

"It didn't take much. I just had to make sure food and transportation was arranged and ready," Temper answered, flipping through channels until she found one playing a decent movie.

**And you know where to look to find a private island? **

"Sure, best realtors I know. Helped me find an uninhabited island, an architect, a building team, and all at a decent price."

**You're telling me you own this house? **

"I own the island and everything on it. So yes, the house is included."

She looked up and could practically see the gears turning in his head, his hands poised to ask a question.

**Is there some second income I am unaware of? Or is everyone lying about women getting the short stick when it comes to the wages? **

Temper let out a short laugh, before answering, "It's family money, some inherited. But the majority of my profits that went towards the island came from investments."

**So, you're kicking it with the one percent and I had no clue? **

"No, I'm kicking it with my trophy husband," Temper said, a sly grin coming upon her face.

Snake Eyes couldn't help but chuckle, signing, **Pretty sure a trophy husband is younger than the woman. **

"You know me, I love bending the rules," she said, leaning up and kissing his jawline.

He flipped through the channels and Temper groaned a little when he stopped at the news.

He tried to focus, not on Temper, but on the current events. It got hard when she started to move around on top of him while trying to find a better sleeping position.

He turned down the volume a little bit in hopes that maybe then she would calm down and stop moving.

However, it didn't work and he tried controlling his breathing so his blood didn't rush all to one spot.

"Great now I can't go back to sleep," she muttered.

_Great, just perfect, _he thought to himself bitterly.

"Snake Eyes?" she questioned, looking over to him.

He looked at her and saw a wicked smile come upon her lips.

"What's it going to take to get you back to bed?"

**Not much. **


	6. Pranks and Angry Ninjas

Ripcord came running into the Alpha Team's recreation room, panting. The team turned to him in confusion. He lifted his head up and stumbled over to the couch. "Someone has to help me," he wheezed, "angry ninja."

They all looked to Snake Eyes who was sitting on his mat looking back at them. They started to get really confused until they heard a familiar female voice.

"RIPCORD!" Temper yelled. She stopped at the doorway and put both hands on either side of the door frame. She caught her breath and walked over to the man who was about to feel her wrath.

"What is that?" Scarlett asked, running a finger down Temper's arm, getting a slick substance that coated Temper's enter back side.

"Grease," Ripcord informed, trying to stop a laugh from slipping out.

"Grease?" Scarlett questioned.

"Yes, Rip greased the entire damn floor of the sparring room," Temper spat out angrily.

"Ma'am," Temper turned around to see a soldier holding a mop and a bucket, "you asked for these?"

"Yes, I did," Temper confirmed. The soldier nodded and placed the two items next to the door outside of the rec room. Temper turned to Ripcord. "Since you caused this, you get to clean it up."

Ripcord looked at her, shocked. He had been expecting her to yell or beat him up.

"Well okay," Ripcord shrugged, gladly taking this punishment over anything else she could be doing to him. He got up and walked over to the mop and bucket.

Behind his back Duke leaned over to whisper in Temper's ear.

"What are those things on the door?" Duke asked looking at two semi-circular devices on opposite sides of the doors. She placed them there when she came into the room.

"You'll see," Temper replied. The moment Ripcord stepped in the doorway blue paint sprayed him and dripped down his body. The team laughed at his expense. Even Snake Eyes' had laughed in his own silent way. Ripcord turned, wiping off paint from his eyes so he could open them.

"This is war," Ripcord informed Temper.

**{**}**

Temper woke up to an intruder alarm and rushed to the door. Upon opening her door, she found herself being bombarded by plastic cups filled with ice water that she guessed Ripcord had meticulously stacked to lean on her door.

Later, as she was chasing Ripcord with a bowl of flour she grabbed from the kitchen. Everyone steered clear of two as they raced down the halls. Ripcord made the mistake of running into a dead end in the west wing barracks. Turning around, Ripcord held his hands up in front of his face to protect himself and yelled something she never thought she would hear.

"Snake Eyes did it!" Ripcord shouted. When nothing happened he peeked through his hands to see a shell shocked Temper.

"What do you mean... Snakes did it?" she asked.

"I had the idea, but he helped stack them against the door so that when you opened it, they fell." She left Ripcord to hide and sought out the black clad ninja.

**{**}**

"Snakes!" Temper greeted as she walked over to the man in the mess hall. She held the bowl of flour in one hand, casually balancing it on her hip.

**Couldn't find Ripcord?**

"Why would I be looking for Ripcord?" she questioned, feigning confusion.

**Because of the prank he pulled this morning.**

"Oh, right! That. But, you see, I was thinking about it. And I came to the realization that he couldn't have stacked those cups so perfectly, in a short amount of time, without waking me up. Therefore, he must have had help."

**I can explain**, Snake Eyes started, realizing where this was going, but too slow as Temper flipped the bowl over his head, making him a Storm Shadow version of himself. Everybody in the mess hall started to laugh, a ninja coated in flour was not something they got see every day.

**{**} **

Temper avoided Snake Eyes as she was still blowing off steam. In order to get back at Ripcord she enlisted the help of Duke, who took pity on her as Snake Eyes had helped Ripcord. When the two men hit the showers Ripcord ended up showering in toothpaste infused water. No matter what he tried he couldn't get the smell off of him for the next two days.

Temper taunted him. "Embrace your Colgate smell and smile!" she said merrily.

Ripcord then enlisted the help of a few other men to fill the women's showers with red food coloring. The women who used the showers had a slight red tint to their skins and the men got a good laugh.

Temper now had most of the women involved in making sure the men got a few wake up calls with some well placed airhorns.

After a few warnings from Hawk, they had to tone down the pranks a little.

It started with filling rooms with balloons to things ending up in jello. Some people ended up searching all over the base for a few of their belongings when they got replaced with cardboard versions.

After a week or so, it dwindled back down to just Ripcord and Temper and anyone in the Alpha Team who was willing to help.

After, Ripcord went to bed in the room he shared with Scarlet and somehow woke up in a hammock on the ceiling of the mess hall with no easy way down, he knew he needed to step it up a little bit.

**{**}**

Snake Eyes had come to the sparring room as he had been doing for the past week after he helped Ripcord. He was surprised when Temper walked through the door as she had not talked to him since the flour incident in the mess hall. He instead resigned himself to helping out the men a few times and waiting until it was over to shake hands and put it behind them.

**Please tell me you're not mad at me anymore**, Snake Eyes pleaded, putting both hands on her hips.

"No, at this point it's just between me and Ripcord," Temper informed him.

**Sparring?**

"With staffs?" she asked excitedly. Snake Eyes nodded.

Temper and Snake Eyes practically beat each other senseless for the next hour and half and then meditated.

**What do you think Ripcord's going to pull next?** he asked, picking himself off the floor.

"I have no clue," she admitted, gathering her bag from the floor. "A group of Joes should be here soon to start some fighting match so I suggest you shower quick." Snake Eyes nodded and left to the locker room.

Temper took her bag into the locker room and undressed. She inspected the shower before getting in to avoid anything Ripcord might have done to it. She quickly applied soap, rinsed, and turned the shower head off. She pulled the curtain to the side and walked out to the changing area, a space the same size of the showers with a curtain to change behind and a metal shelf for clothes. However, she didn't see her clothes on the shelf, just the towel she left. She heard shouts from outside, in the sparring room. Panicking she checked all the changing rooms and came up empty. _Damn it Rip!_ She cursed to herself. She peeked around the corner to see the man she was starting to loathe, with her bag in his hand. She looked around for Snake Eyes and saw that Ace was occupying his attention.

_Come on, you can't let Rip get to you. Just go out there, ignore the assholes, get your bag, get back_, she planned in her head. She took a deep breath and tried to steel her nerves. Letting out a deep breath she went around the corner and strode over to Ripcord. Catcalls and wolf whistles came from every side. She saw Ripcord's shocked face and snatched her bag. "Dickhead," she muttered, just loud enough for Ripcord to hear her.

She hastily went back into the locker room, got her clothes on, and raced out of the sparring room. Snake Eyes followed her all the way to her room. She left the door open which he closed after he entered. She flipped on the light switch and plopped down on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She felt tears escape her body. Snake Eyes held her and listened to Temper cry as sobs racked her body. All he could do was hold her and wait. He hated that. Not being able to anything to help her. The cries died down and she pulled away from Snake Eyes.

**Is wrong of me to say you look beautiful when you cry? **

He looked at her. Cheeks flushed, eyes glassy, hair slightly wet and tousled. Images came to his mind of her cheeks being flushed and hair tousled for completely different reasons. He reprimanded himself for such inappropriate thoughts when she was like this.

"It takes some pretty great luck to get a good compliment from a guy about how a girl looks when she's crying," Temper joked.

She put both hands on his shoulders and used them to hoist herself up to her knees. Putting one knee on either side of him, she straddled him. Temper slowly lifted her hand from his shoulders to the edge of his mask. She waited for a second, allowing him time to stop her, but he made no move to do so. She had only watched him take off the bottom half once, but she copied his movements as best as she could. Once the bottom half was off the rest was a piece of cake. Temper took off his visor, revealing blue eyes a little darker than hers. Next, she slid off the back piece and let his blonde hair free. She blushed profusely at the handsome man before her. Snake Eyes smirked.

**Is this what you were expecting?** All she could do was shake her head.

"Will you do something for me?" She asked.

**What?** He could not deny that the look of lust he saw in her eyes did wonders for his pride.

"Will you stay the night? At least until I fall asleep." Snake Eyes got up, putting his mask on her dresser, taking his shoes off and turning off the lights. He walked over to the bed and brought her down to the mattress with him. Snake Eyes had his arm wound around her waist, locking her into place with him. He had planned to wait until she fell asleep, but looking at her, he could not bring himself leave, so he fell asleep as well.

If Snake Eyes could go back in time to when he woke up he would do a million times just to wake up to Temper again. She was still sleeping peacefully and at one point during the night turned to lay on her back. Snake Eyes moved to turn on the lamp after he woke up and he saw Temper's eyes twitched and her body turned towards him. Her eyelids flickered open and she took in the sight of the man in front of her. She smiled at him. "Thanks for staying."

**It was my pleasure**, he replied as he moved his body to hover over hers, making her lay on her back again. Snake Eyes lowered his body onto hers, careful not put his full weight on her, and kissed her. Temper put both of her hands on his shoulders and opened her mouth to him. While he held himself up with one arm the other went to the base of her skull and he deepened the kiss. The two of them struggled for dominance until the intercom came on in her room.

*Will Temper, Snake Eyes, and Ripcord please report to General Hawk's office. I repeat: Will Temper, Snake Eyes, and Ripcord please report to General Hawk's office*. They separated from each other and Snake Eyes got up, then helped her. He put the mask back on and they left.

**{**}**

Ripcord and Temper sat in the two seats across from Hawk's desk, where he was seated. Snake Eyes stood in the middle of the seats with his arm crossed.

"It had come to my attention that you two have been playing a series of pranks on each other," Hawk informed them.

"It was just a harmless game," Ripcord spoke.

"Up until yesterday, which I have already warned the Pit about," Hawk pointed out.

"What happened yesterday was an accident," Ripcord defended himself. She saw Snake Eyes tense in anger.

"What exactly were you planning Ripcord?" Hawk inquired.

"I thought she would just wait until the guys left or have to sneak through the air vents," Ripcord explained.

"You didn't think she wouldn't come and get her clothes?"

"I didn't think she would risk it. I honestly didn't mean for any of that to happen."

"You will be overseen by Snake Eyes for the duration of your punishment," General Hawk started.

"Woah," Ripcord intervened with panic.

"You will be cleaning the sparring room for the next three weeks. You will put in extra training time with Snake Eyes for the next two. You will also be cleaning the floors of the bathrooms and locker rooms," Hawk ordered.

"I'm sure Snake Eyes doesn't want to waste his time training with me," Ripcord tried to get out of the beating he knew he was going to take.

"There is NO arguing. Your free time between five and six will be training with Snake Eyes. After dinner you will be cleaning up. Snake Eyes, Ripcord, you're dismissed."

The two left quietly.

"Is there a reason you called me here, Sir?" Temper asked.

"I guess I can't help but feel a little overprotective you. I was there when you were born. I would trust Snake Eyes with my life, that doesn't mean he isn't a guy. Look, what I'm trying to say is-"

"I'm not having this talk with you!" Temper interrupted. She could feel herself blush.

"I'm just trying to warn you," he explained, putting his hands up in defense.

"Consider me warned." With that she practically ran out of the room leaving an amused Hawk to himself.

**{**}**

Snake Eyes walked into the sparring room at five, on the dot. Ripcord trudged in, being berated by Scarlett that he deserved it. After she left, Ripcord turned to the ninja.

"So, what's first?" Ripcord asked apprehensively. Snake Eyes took out a pad and pen and wrote something down then handed to the man.

**Conditioning. **

"What? No 'wax on, wax off' shit?" Snake Eyes shook his head. _What I wouldn't give to be with Temper, even if it's just sparring_, he thought to himself. He motioned with his hand and Ripcord followed him to the workout room.

"What's first? Weights?" Again Snake Eyes shook his head. "C'mon man, work with me here," Ripcord pleaded.

They both walked over to the Salmon Ladder and Snake Eyes motioned for him to do what he could. Ripcord opened his mouth to smart off, but thought better of it and did as the 'Zen Master' asked.

At first Ripcord just hung there, and then swung his legs forward then back as quickly as he could while he pulled himself up a little with his arms and made a small jump, but didn't make it to the next bar. He tried several times to no avail.

"How the heck do you do this?" Ripcord asked, still hanging.

**Muscle**, Snake Eyes wrote.

"Haha," Ripcord exaggerated. "Seriously man, I can't do this."

**150 pull ups then**. Ripcord did it willingly with no complaint. **150 crunches**.

After that Snake Eyes assigned push ups and after that, he had Ripcord do a headstand against the wall.

When the first hour of their time had disappeared the two men went back to the sparring room. Ripcord had been assigned to do some moves that Snake Eyes showed him and Snake Eyes did his katas.

Their session ended when dinner came and started again at the men's locker room. By the time Ripcord was done it was almost eleven. It would not have taken that long if Ripcord didn't stop and complain every five minutes.

Snake Eyes and Ripcord walked to the sleeping quarters and saw Temper going toward Snake Eyes' door.

"Hey. I expected to see you at least for an hour this evening," Temper informed Snake Eyes. He saw that she was trying to avoid looking at Ripcord.

**I kept Ripcord from five to dinner. **

"But there should be an hour between six and seven." Ripcord was beginning to get curious as to what they were talking about.

**I'm not about to go easy on him**. Temper smirked.

"Well, you should get going. Scarlett's waiting for you," Temper told Ripcord. She still didn't look at him, but the floor.

Temper waited until Ripcord had practically limped out sight before she opened her door and beckoned Snake Eyes to follow her in.

**{**}**

The two weeks Snake Eyes had with Ripcord went by agonizingly slow for the both of them. Or at least, it seemed like it for a while.

Each day Ripcord came back to his room in pain. Scarlett didn't really mind, knowing he deserved it. After a while, Scarlett made Ripcord sympathize with Snake Eyes by asking him what he would do if someone had her walk out in a towel in front of a bunch of men.

Each day Snake Eyes increased the level of Ripcord's training. Going to bed late was made so much more worth it when Temper let him in her room and he left feeling very... satisfied.

He felt almost a little guilty when he watched Ripcord struggle to walk back to his room, but the more Temper became his, the more he wanted to kick himself for not protecting her better in the situation Ripcord had put her in.

"What are you thinking about?" Temper asked.

He snapped back to reality and realized that she was waiting on him. Ripcord had left their sight already and he got so lost in thought he didn't realize it.

He smiled underneath his mask and quickly escourted her over to her bed.


	7. Stages

Snake Eyes hopped off the plane with a few of the Alpha Team members.

"Hey, Snakes," Scarlett called out, walking up beside him. "How's the wife?"

**She's fine**, he signed.

"Tell her I hope she feels better," Scarlett asked.

**I will.**

Scarlett smiled and walked off.

Snake Eyes continued to walk down the hall and entered him room. He became alarmed when he heard retching coming from the bathroom. He hurried into the bathroom and kneeled down next to the blonde, rubbing circles into her back.

A few minutes later, nothing was coming up and Snake Eyes helped her up off the floor.  
She brushed her teeth and he stayed by her side until she was done.

Snake Eyes watched as she stood up straight, pressing her back against him. She worked on steadying her breathing and he watched her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"How was the mission?" she asked.

**Good. Scarlett said she hopes you feel better. **

"What did you tell them?"

**That you caught a cold and the doctor couldn't clear you for the mission. How have you been doing? **

She chuckled then said, "Pretty good. Went to see Hawk. Ate. Threw up. Waiting for you."

**You went to see Hawk? What did he say?**

"He wasn't happy, then he was. He approved leave for the both of us."

**That's good to hear.**

"I think the hormones are starting to get to me."

**How come? **he signed before slipping a hand under her shirt and resting it on her belly.

"I've broken down at least three times in the past 27 hours thinking about what would happen if you didn't come back."

**A few more weeks and we'll be in Japan. Now come on, you need to rest. **

**{**}**

Snake Eyes looked up at a clock to see it was one in the morning. He finished reading a few more reports and stacked them neatly on the table.

Temper moved as she started to come back to consciousness. Snake Eyes briskly walked back to her side and kneeled.

"Are you still working?" she asked, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light.

**Just finished. **

Snake Eyes laid a bare palm against her obviously pregnant belly.

"Four more months," she said.

**Are you sure you don't want to know the gender?**

"I'm sure."

**{**}**

"Will someone please get my husband?!" Temper yelled. A few young students started to run in all directions.

Shouts about getting the doctors and midwives could be heard from several different people. The men stayed back and a few woman came to help her get into the medical room.

Snake Eyes rushed into the room and grabbed her hand.

Temper couldn't really focus on the doctor or her instructions as the pain started to overwhelm her. She tried to just focus on her husband, his grip on her hand, or his reassuring smile.

The pain subsided after a while and was replaced the wails of a small child.


End file.
